The Sickness
by auroraminamino
Summary: After the rescue mission of a sick Julian, then ambush & attempted rescue Nigel. Skipper wakes up captured by his arch! The team later rescues him, but when they get back to the base Skipper is sick & theres something funny about him. At least there is to Nigel. Its not long until the sickness begins to spread to the rest of the zoo. Could have this been all part of Blowholes plan?


**The Sickness**

It all started with some sneaky animal over loving teens, who snuck into the zoo. Their goal? To take an animal and find a way to send it back to where ever it had come from. Their victim of the night: King Julian. The problem: He liked it in New York, not to mention he was very sick, so he raised the alarm of what what happening:

Julian: [yelling] Help me penguins! Help me I am being king napped!

Inside HQ Skipper heard the call to action and went to the para-scope:

Skipper: Great Barrier Reef! They are taking Ring tail! If anyone is going to be shipping him off its going to be me! Move out boys!

They got into their little pink car and hit the street just in time as the teens did the same. Skipper told Rico to punch it and they followed the group of teens to a building not to far away from the docks.

Skipper: Alright, let´s find an air vent somewhere and go in like that.

Rico: Not to cliche? [grin] 

Skipper: Sometimes cliche is needed. Lets move out! Besides, right now it´s not about whether our entrance is cliche or not, but to rescue Ring Tail.

Nigel: [who was visiting again] Well said lets go get that lemur out of there!

They then started to head in.

Private: Wait I just thought of something, all they plan to do is send him back to Madagascar I think. Whats so bad about that?

Skipper: In the condition hes in he wouldn't last one day in the wild. Plus, he has his own kingdom to maintain back at the zoo. I don´t really want to deal with Sad Eyes when he´s going loco about no feet contact.

Private: Except Maurice might be happy.

Skipper. Besides, if he´s gone, who would I argue with? That won´t be any fun!

Everyone blinked at him for that one. He shrugged and grinned at them.

Skipper: Let´s go.

Rico: DAT was weird. 

Private: Hey, it´s Skipper. His logic never makes much sense.

They all crawl after The Penguin Leader until he suddenly halts.

Skipper: I can see Ring Tail down there in a cage. He´s knocked out cold.

Nigel: Let´s grab him then.

Skipper: No, he´s heavily guarded by a bunch of teenagers.

Nigel: There's a weird phrase. [looks]

Private: Like your not full of those? [grins]

Nigel grinned at him. 

Skipper: Rico got any knock out bombs? 

Rico: Yup! [grins]

Kowalski: I don't know if that's a good idea, if they used tranquilizers on him it could make Julian sicker.

Skipper: True. Okay, then we need to split up into two teams. One creates the diversion and the other gets Ring Tail out of there. Rico, Nigel and Private are The Diversion team alright? [Nigel nods] The rest of us are The Ring Tail retrieval team! Let move out. 

Rico: This will be fun!

Skipper: Nigel keep him under control for me?

Nigel: [snorts] Roger that Skipper.

Rico: Hey, I´m not that bad!

They slid away.

Skipper: Alright, let´s get closer to Ring Tail so we can grab him much faster when the guys create a diversion.

Nigel: To the generator room! This is going to be fun!

Private: Your just as bad as Rico.

Nigel: Nah, this place will still be standing.

Rico snorted at the look Nigel got. Rico then hacks up a stereo.

Private: [blinks] What-?

Rico turned up the music real loud.

Stereo: GIRL MY BODY DON´T LIE! I´M OUTTA MY MIND! LET IT RAIN OVER ME! I´M RISING SO HIGH! OUTTA MY MIND! LET IT RAIN OVER ME! 

Teen one: What the-?

Teen two: Where is it coming from?

Nigel: Nice! Now on to the brain surgery to this place! Come on boy!

He grabbed Private and they started messing with everything! Things really get interesting when Rico joined the fun!

Rico: KA-BOOOM! 

Teen three: WHO THE HECK IS MESSING WITH US?! [grabs an empty bottle, follows the noise]

Nigel: Evasive maneuvers!

The teen broke the bottle and headed in saying: What was that?

Nigel: Hide! 

The three ducked behind things in separate parts of the room.

Meanwhile:

Skipper: OK, they are distracted move in Ring Tail Extraction Team!

Skipper slid over to where Julian was captured with the others following him.

The now drugged lemur opened his eyes: Skipper? What happened?

Skipper: You got captured, but its jail break time Ring Tail!

Kowalski came over and started working on the lock.

Teens: [looking around where dynamite went off] Show yourself!

Skipper: Kowalski, hurry up!

He was getting nervous because he heard Nigel make a strange noise as he jumped on one of the teens faces because she was just about to find Private.

Teen: [screams] GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! 

Rico then used the grappling gun to trip that teen as Private went for the other one. Its then that Kowalski got the lock open.

The teens tried to fight back, but Rico knocked them out before they can do any harm.

Nigel: You boys OK?

They both nodded then the three headed back to the others who were getting the groggy lemur out of the cage.

Private: Teens neutralized Skipper!

Skipper: Good work guys lets get out of here.

Then they heard something outside.

Skipper: [tenses] What was that?

Nigel: Everyone stay silent.

Skippers eyes widened as they all heard the familiar sound of large work boots coming up to the door from the outside.

They then hear loud sniffing then: Hmm penguins!

Then the door was kicked open, slamming against the inside wall. All the penguins, but Nigel, screamed. 

Skipper: X?! Why did it have to be X?! He vexes me almost as much as Blowhole!

Nigel: Really, one human?

Skipper: He ranks right up there with Dubious from Monte Carlo.

Nigel: Ah, shes my human vex-er.

X: Penguins! I should have known. Whenever there´s trouble and explosions, it most definitely equals PENGUINS! 

Skipper: Evasive maneuvers!

Nigel, being the biggest, grabbed Julian as they all dove for cover as X threw smoke bombs in their direction.

Rico: Hey! That's our thing!

X laughed maniacally.

Skipper: Retreat! Everyone to the Exit!

Nigel slapped Julian to get him moving.

Julian: Hey, nobody slaps a king!

Nigel rolled his eyes, grabbed him, then headed for the exit. X threw a lasso at them as they were closest. Nigel saw it just in time.

Nigel: Lemur evacuee!

He then pushed Julian out of the door with the others, but got caught himself.

Private then exploded at Julian: Its all your fault Julian! Who knows what that mans going to do to him!

The others gasped as was big enough to make them jump and for Julian to back away from Private holding his tail.

Skipper: Soldier!

Private: [sighs] I´m sorry . . . I just don´t want to see my uncle get hurt.

Skipper: Don´t worry, we´ll get him back. First Julian needs to be brought to safety.

They all nodded.

Skipper: Rico, that's going to be your job. Once hes safe you come back here unless told otherwise over the walkies, got that comrade? 

Rico saluted, but was a bit surprised that Private didn't get the task. It was because though that Rico would be better at protecting the lemur in his weakened state and Skipper was a bit nervous that his youngest cadet might do something crazy.

Skipper: Okay, the rest of you, follow me!

Rico: Wait! [hacks up grenade belt and Bazooka] Take dis along!

Skipper: Good thinking soldier.

Private: [smiles] Thanks Rico.

They took the items and snuck in through an air shaft.

Skipper: [thinking] Cliche, but always effective.

Kowalski grinned as he could tell what Skipper was thinking.

Meanwhile Private had a determined look on his face that even made Skipper sit up and take notice.

Skipper: [thinking] Hes got a fire in his belly! [grins, thinking] Let´s use that fire.

Private: Where to now, Skipper?

Skipper: Just follow me.

He slid down the air shaft until they get to a point where they hear X talking.

X: Those penguins are coming back to get you, I just know it!

Nigel was tied up in bite proof cable. He rolled his eyes at X.

Nigel: [thinking] Tell me something I don't know. They'd come for me even if I told them not to!

X: Don't you roll your eyes at me or it won't be pretty!

Nigel gave him a defiant look. Skipper and the others arrived at the grate and heard this exchange.

Skipper: [whispering, though others hear him] Not on my watch!

Private looked both angry and worried. Kowalski was a bit surprised that Skipper has not asked him for options. When X walked off to get something Nigel saw them. He shook his head to indicate 'its a trap'. Skipper nodded at him and the three backed up so he can't see them anymore. 

Skipper: Private, I'll get Nigel while you and Kowalski take down X.

Kowalski jumped figuring that he was going to have Private get Nigel and him and Skipper would take on X, also to the tall penguins surprise Private gave a nod and a salute. Skipper got a slightly misty look on his face.

Private: Aye Skipper.

Skipper gave him a proud smile and slid away.

Private: Come on Kowalski, let's go kick X´s butt!

Kowalski: [grins] Can't say no to that!

They waited until X was under the vent in front of the trapped penguin again before they both kicked the cover of the vent out of their way so it hit X right in the head.

Private: Bulls eye!

Kowalski: Oh yeah! 

The two then jumped X before he can recover using what they got from Rico. Skipper then got to Nigel and started working on his bonds. Kowalski and Private kept their wings close to X´s neck in case he woke up, they can knock him out again quickly.

Skipper: Almost done, Nigel

Nigel: Nicely done boys, though I feel the need to say this, was that just a tad bit to easy?

Skipper: You have a point there Spy Guy.

X suddenly started laughing, but it sounds oddly robotic. Then it changed to Dr. Blowholes laugh just before the X robot blew sleeping gas in all directions.

Skipper: Hoover Dam! Everyone Ru- [falls unconscious]

They fall just as he did.

Sometime later Skipper wok up laying on his side in a small metal room alone.

Skipper: Wheres the wrecking ball that hit me? [rubs head sits up]

Suddenly his eyes burst open and he quickly looked around.

Skipper: Nigel?! Kowalski?! Rico?! Young Private?!

X: [laughs] I see you´re awake, penguin.

Skipper turned all they way around to see a metal door with a small window in it. X's face was in the door.

Skipper: What the- X again? Last thing I knew you were a robot laughing like my arch nemesis Dr. Blowhole! Then sleeping gas!

X: Maybe I am your arch Nemesis, Pen-GU-in!

Skipper: Well OK then make up your mind! I have a freaking headache!

His response was an evil dolphin laugh.

Skipper: Gr . . .

X: Anyway, I´m surprised it was so easy to capture you. Skipper, I expected more of you.

Skipper stood up with a defiant look on his face: Open that door and we'll see just how much of me you can handle! 

His opponent of wits just chuckled at him, making Skipper scowl.

Skipper: Wheres are my men?! And the Brit?

He didn't want to give up the fact that Nigel was in Penguin MI6.

X: Oh you mean Agent Nigel? [smirks] I´m not as dense as I might look, Skippy. They´re fine. For now.

Skipper was a little thrown about the knowledge that Nigel was an agent, but didn't let it show.

Skipper: Alright then I'll bite, whats the game going to be?

He stood and crossed his wings getting a stoic/angry look on his face.

X: Why, do you think I´ll tell you? What fun is it to tell you my plans if you can experience it for yourself?

Skipper: [thinking] Oh that doesn't sound good.

A small amount of the door opened. 

X: Your gonna want to stand still. [pulls out blowgun]

Skipper: Fat chance!

He went to do the-bouncing-off-the-walls-to-kick-the-bad-guy-in-the-face-to-get-passed-him-maneuver, (yeah long name, but you know what I mean) but when he made contact with the wall it was very hot as it was suddenly heated when the door was cracked. Skipper screamed in pain and surprise and fell to the floor. 

X: Told you so! 

He then shot a blow dart at him, it stung. Skipper cried out in pain.

X: [shakes head in mock disappointment] I thought you were tougher than that, Skippy.

Skipper: [glares] What do you even want? 

X with Blowholes voice: What all villains want revenge! [evil dolphin laugh]

Skipper: [balls wings, smirks] That´s all you want? Revenge? [laughs] Oh yeah, because that went SO WELL all the other times you have tried it!

Robot X glares at him: Oh I will get it! This time for sure and once your all out of the way I will rule the entire world with my- [pushes button] 

Deep Voice: Super Giant Super Weapon Of Doom!

Skipper: Yeah, yeah, I have heard it before! [gets up, is a bit dizzy] Where did you get all this anyway? I thought everything was destroyed the last time we met, you know when that platypus was with you and also you said super twice.

Dr. Blowhole: You bet I did and I had a back up mobile base. Its required of all evil geniuses to be smart as well as sneaky.

Skipper just cocked his head now wondering why he was only a bit dizzy and not back in La La Land. Now that he thought about it he felt a bit sick.

Skipper: Alright Dolphin Boy! What in the name of the dog pound did you shoot me with? 

Dr. Blowhole: Hmm it comes on quick doesn't it? Guess you have more muscle then I thought you did though.

Skipper: Of course! You haven´t seen nothing yet, Blowhole!

He then went to do a jump kick, but had to stop as he was suddenly over come by coughs.

Blowhole: Funny, I was just about to say the same thing to you!

Robot X then went up to Skipper and pulled out one of his tail feathers while holding him down with the other hand. Once back outside with the cell door shut Robot X turns back around.

Blowhole: I'll come back for the rest later. I just can't wait for you to see just how I'm going to get my revenge!

Skippers eyes widened, but he yells: I have beaten you before and I will beat you again you fiendish finned freak!

He then had to hold in coughs. Blowhole laughed maniacally as Robot X walked away.

Some hours later Team Skipper Minus Rico Plus Nigel were suddenly freed from where they had been shackled to the wall. They all hit the ground hard as they weren't expecting to be dropped like that.

Everyone: [looks up] Rico?

Nigel: Well done Lad!

Kowalski: But how?

Hes spoke fast enough for it to come out garbled but they catch it: On my way back from making sure Ring Tail was safe I saw X taking off and I followed him. Now Come on! We have to save Skipper!

Nigel: Right, Kowalski Analysis.

Kowalski: There´ll be traps everywhere. We have to be very careful if we´re going to free Skipper, we might just end up getting caught again.

Nigel: Follow me, Boys! [slides out]

Private: [grins] Is he my uncle or what?

The three grin then follow Nigel. They made it down a hallway easily as Rico took out all the guards stationed on this floor on his way in.

Nigel: We have to get him before a shift change, so they don't discover us gone before we are out.

Kowalski tapped on his shoulder as hes looking around a corner to check the coast is clear. He points out an air vent.

Nigel: Classic!

Though he was cautious and pulled out a can of special spray from his feathers. It was for hidden traps. Nigel squirts the contents of the can into the air vent. Red lasers became visible in the gray mist.

Kowalski: Blowhole must've known we would've taken this path. I'd need to be in the control room to disable that.

Nigel: Seems like we have to go down the hallway after all.

Kowalski: Hope you have more tricks like that. Not that we don't have tricks of our own. Right Rico?

He nodded and hacked up heat sensing goggles for them, not to mention a few weapons.

Nigel: That never gets old! Lets move out!

A few minutes later they were standing in front of Skippers door.

Skipper: Boys! Thank goodness you found me. That dolphin has seriously gone off the deep end!

Private: Of course! It was tough, but we did it.

Skipper: Any sign of Blowhole? 

Nigel: Not yet.

Rico smashed down the door.

Skipper: [slides out] Thanks. Now let´s find that crazy dolphin and put a stop to this madness!

Suddenly there was an announcement: Self destruct in two minutes! Have a nice day!

Skipper: Eggs and bacon man! Lets evacuee instead.

Nigel: I hate me a clever bad guy!

Private: But ironically you love a challenge!

Nigel grinned at that.

Skipper: Lets move! Rico, boom boom path!

Rico clapped and they all got into a line behind him as he cleared a path out of there with explosives.

Skipper: Good Job soldier! Now quick, everyone, get as far away as possible and lay low!

The so call mobile base was stuck in the sand of an island with no people on it. They ran for the forest. It blew up in spectacular fashion and attracted a boat that was oddly enough going to New York. So they hitched a ride after a quick head count. Two days later they were back at the zoo where Skipper seemed to have a cold.

Skipper: [coughs] That cursed Blowhole!

Private: [brings him tea] At least we got away.

Skipper: Ten-four on that Young Private! [swigs tea] Hey this isn't to bad!

Private: Its a special blend Uncle Nigel makes for colds.

Skipper: Nice!

Figuring that some training would make him feel better like it had in the past he went topside after he was done with his tea. It didn't work and now the boys seemed to catch Skippers bug too.

Skipper: Sorry boys, I thought if we just stayed to exercises you would be fine.

Kowalski: No problem Skipper. I think we can handle a simple cold.

Private: Hey Kowalski didn't you figure out how to cure the common cold when your head was bulbous?

Kowalski: Oh yeah! I'm going to go whip up a batch!

Rico: Great idea Private!

Someone who was being forced to watch the proceedings started shaking his head: No! That's just what he wants you to do! Kowalski! It will make it worse!

Kowalski waddled into his lab.

Skipper: [coughs] I think it´s getting worse. Hopefully Kowalski´s . . . medicine . . . stuff whatever it is, will help.

When Nigel showed up there was a sign on the door to the HQ that said 'Caution Team Penguin Sick'. He wasn't to worried about it though and waddled in.

Nigel: Evening gents! Brought more stuff for that tea I make. Good thing too by the looks of the lot of you.

Kowalski: I just don't get it, that cure should have cured us!

Skipper: A lot of your inventions should have done a lot of things Kowalski!

Rico: [snorts] Burn!

Kowalski: [pouts, then glares, crosses his wings) I´d like to see you try to do MY Job, Skipper! 

Skipper ignored him.

Private: Hello, Uncle Nigel. [smiles]

Nigel smiled at his nephew then went to start making stronger batches of that tea.

Skipper: DA- [coughs harshly] -cold . . . 

Private: I´m sure we´re going to get better soon with a bit of rest and Uncle Nigel´s tea.

Skipper: I sure hope so because The Outfit needs to be ready for anything!

Nigel paused in the making of his tea for a moment. What Skipper just said sounded a bit off to him for some reason. He rarely use the word 'outfit' in reference to the team. And even when he did it never had the the word 'the' in front of it.

Nigel: [thinking] 'The Outfit'? Doesn't he mean this outfit or my outfit?

Private: What Outfit, Skipper?

Skipper: Huh? Oh, uh, never mind . . . Let´s go watch TV!

Much to Nigels amusement they put on Shirtless Ninja Action Theater, but something about them being sick didn't sit right with him. Well besides ones normal feeling when those close to one were sick of course. Also when Kowalski had snapped at Skipper: "I´d like to see you try to do MY Job, Skipper!" it had just been ignored. Saying that was very close to insubordination and he would have normally gotten a glare in return because of that and possibly a slap as a reprimand. Sure they are all sick so him snapping and it being ignored could be contributed to that, but it was still weird. His strange nervousness got so bad he tried to keep others away so they didn't get sick too, not that it worked to well. Soon the lemurs and Marlene had whatever it was that was ailing the penguins and they hadn't gotten any better either and because Julian was already sick to start with he was worse then any of them.

Rico was as always cheering at the TV: Go Ninjas!

Skipper was sitting completely still and just staring at the screen with an almost blank expression on his face. The Spy didn't think much of that either, this was one of his favorite movies! Nigel was annoyed because now he too was sick, but not like that others had been over this week. He still seemed just to have a cold while they had gotten worse. They were loosing their strength now and it was painful for them to move.

Kowalski, even though he was weak and tired, still dragged himself out of bed to try to fix a cure. As his other one seemed to be helping the sickness along.

Private: This is ridiculous! [cough fit] Whats happening to us?!

Rico: Cold . . . not . . . normal . . . [coughs]

Skipper: You know what I think Blowhole let us get away! He somehow made us sick then let us get away!

Nigel: Your suggesting Bio Warfare. That would be a new one for him, but I wouldn't put it passed him.  
Private: Isn't that a little dark for him?

Skipper: You didn't see him is his lab as I did PFC. That already mad mammal has gone way off the deep end.

Nigel had to stop himself from looking at Skipper sharply. He never ever called his nephew PFC, which are the initials of his rank. That complied with the other strange things he'd seen Skipper do were starting to add up now. In addition to not giving Kowalski a glare when he came dangerously close to insubordination and him not at all into Shirtless Ninja Action Theater, there was the fact that he seemed more into drinking the tea Nigel made them then his trademark fish coffee and the fact that he had been getting more formal with his team. He still called the other animals by their little code names when they still had the strength to come over though. The more Nigel thought about it the more it didn't sit right with him.

The one that was watching could see the wheels in Nigels head turning: Can't fool Penguin MI6s Top Agent to easily! HA! I knew it. [coughs]

Suddenly the door to the room he was shackled to the wall in opened. It was Blowhole again with a lobster with his daily ration of fish.

Blowhole: And how are we enjoying the show Skipper?

Skipper: [death glares] Shut up sea mammal!

Blowhole: [smirk] Even sick you still have so much spunk.

Skippers glare got more intense: Do you really think that planting a sick clone of me is going to accomplish anything?

Blowhole: But of course, that sickness that has spread more then I could have hopped is only going to pass after all those sickened go to whatever habitat they live in, in the sky. If you catch my drift. [dark grin]

Skipper gasped: You coward! [struggles, coughs]

Blowhole ignored him as he started thinking out loud: Something I didn't know is that odd age thing. It seems that the sickness will not take full effect on those over a certain age. Hence that zoo Keeper not being to bothered or that Uncle of Young Privates. Hes a weakling now anyway, he will not be a problem for later. Especially if I wait for the virus to finish its job with the others.

Skipper growled in a Rico-would-be-proud-way at hearing his arch call Private by his own affectionate name for him, but then inwardly brightened at the fact that he was greatly underestimating Nigel.

Blowhole: You see Skipper, my flightless foe, my plan is flawless.

Skipper: Just wait till I get out of these restraints!

Blowhole: Sure, I´ll wait. But in the mean time, I´m going to do some evil scheming. [laughs, rides out]

Skipper growled and shouted after the dolphin, but had no choice then to watch his team on his monitor, growing weaker by the day. Putting up a brave front he was, as to not show what would be considered weakness by his enemy, Skipper had to admit that he was growing fearful now that he knew the depths of his arches depravity. He had always known that Blowhole was sick, but he didn't know that he was this sick! Trying, no not trying, definitely torturing Skipper by coming up with a way to slowly destroy his team, his friends without them even knowing, at least at first. Then forcing him to watch it all happen. Skipper didn't want to admit it, but he didn't know how much more of this he could take!

Skipper sighed heavily, thinking about admitting defeat. A part of him didn't want to, he didn't want to give Blowhole the satisfaction of breaking him. Then again, if it would help his team . . . He prayed that Nigel would be able to see through the scheme and save the others before it was to late.

It was well after curfew at Team Skipper HQ. Since Nigel couldn't sleep he was sitting in the big fish tunnel watching Dr. Who via the net on Kowalskis smart phone with head phones so he wouldn't disturb anyone. Everything that he had been seeing with Skipper was still bothering him, hence him not sleeping. Nigel jumped slightly when he heard a beeping sound that was very closely followed be the sound of the topside hatch opening.

Nigel: [quietly] What in the name of The Queens English was that?!

He of course decided to investigate and came out of the tunnel. Then went up the ladder. He peeked his head out of the still open hatch to see a hypnotized looking Skipper holding a silver smart phone.

Nigel nearly blurted what he had been thinking for the entire fish flipping day: I knew that wasn't really Skipper!

Dr. Blowhole: So, my lovely clone of Skipper . . . I´d never thought I´d use the words "lovely'' and "Skipper" in the same sentence . . . anyway, Status Report.

Clone Skipper: Erm, we´re all sick if that´s what you mean. What did you mean by clone?

Nigel inched closer for better hearing and stayed absolutely silent.

Dr. Blowhole: How sick are you? 

Skipper: Very sick, I doubt my team and I would be training anytime soon. Maybe we should get that Zoo Keepers attention? Although I hate going to the vets, eek needles.

On his end and unseen by his 'lovely' creation, Blowhole hit a button on his control panel that was next to the one that called Clone Skipper topside so they could talk, it turned up the intensity of said clones sleeper agent like programming so he could give a proper report. While it was taking effect, thus making the clone look more hypnotized, Blowhole thought: I guess I did to good a job on him! He doesn't even realize that hes a fake! This is perfect and will be quite useful!

Blowhole: I know that you guys are sick, I can see that through the surveillance device that's in your head, but even I can't watch all the time as I have other scheming to do. Give me details

When Clone Skipper spoke again it was in a very flat tone. 

Clone Skipper: We´re very weak, its painful to move and slight bouts of dizziness have started. Nigel doesn't seem as infected. He´s been giving us tea that makes us feel better.

Blowhole: So that's what has given the virus time to spread! Ha! A double edged sword, it is delaying whats going to happen to you, but making it so others will go down with you! [laughs] I just love it!

Nigel had to fight the urge to give himself a beak slap.

Dr. Blowhole: Alright now, as much as I would like to stick around and chat some more, you better get back to your team before anyone raises suspicion. Besides, I have my own Skipper to take care of. I'll talk to you later. 

Clone Skipper: OK, bye . . .

Just before the sleeper programming went back to sleep hes left a little confused as Blowhole ended the chat.

Nigel ducked back down as Clone Skipper shook himself out of the Blowhole induced trance he was in as he stows his phone in his feathers.

Clone Skipper: What am I doing topside?

Nigel was back in the big fish tunnel trying to make sense of what just happened. He was quick with hashing it all out thanks to all of his spy training: One thing that was obvious to him is that they weren't really in much danger from the clone of Skipper as he didn't know he was a clone, at least not at the moment. Which meant that he would have great affection for everyone on the team. Even if he wasn't a perfect clone, which could be good in itself, his not realizing he was one might come in handy.

Skipper: Hey Nigel, you awake in there?

Nigel quickly went for the head phones and pretended he was watching something on Kowalskis smart phone.

Skipper: Hey Spy Guy! [opens tunnel]

Nigel: Oh Skipper! You scared me lad!

Skipper shrugged in a 'oops' sort of way before being hit with a massive coughing fit that under normal circumstances would have woken up the whole base.

Nigel couldn't help, but feel sorry for him: Here I'll make you some tea that will also help you sleep, OK?

Skipper grinned at him and nodded. Once this was done and the clone of Skipper is deeply asleep, it wasn't in Nigel to poison him, he carefully reached into his feathers and switched the silver smart phone for Kowalskis. He may not know he had the silver one, but Nigel was being safe about him somehow noticing something weird.

Nigel: Time for a little signal tracing! I'm on to you Blowy!

Since Skipper was watching everything, he saw Nigels deeds and smirked to himself , but when Blowhole came in, he put on an angry face.

Skipper: How long am I going to be trapped here?

Dr. Blowhole: Just a Little longer, Skippy.

Skipper. Don´t call me that!

Dr. Blowhole: If only you could be as useful as your clone! Well, at least there´s nothing to stop me now! The Pen-GU-ins will be in my flippers and once they´re out of the way I can finally take over the world and give those humans what they deserve!

Skipper: [cocks head] Is that seriously all you can think about?

Dr. Blowhole: Yeah, I'm not the hardest guy to read, oh I'm sorry! [smirks]

Skipper gave him an evil look for that little burn: What is it that you plan to do with me anyway?

Dr. Blowhole: [shrugs] Have my fun I guess. You pen-GU-in have been bothering me for the longest time and I would like pay you back for that.

Skipper, needless to say, did not like the sound of that!

Dr. Blowhole could tell that by the look on his face: Well, I didn't expect you to, my flightless foe!

Skipper turned his nervous look into a very defiant glare. Dr. Blowhole smirked triumphantly, knowing he had won. Skipper inwardly flinched knowing that he had lost this battle of wills, he then looked away from his arch with an angry look on his face.

Dr. Blowhole: [chuckles evilly, rides out] I´ll be back in a hour to check on you, Skippy!

The next morning:

Clone Skipper: Rise and shine, Boys!

The others: Really? Do we have to?

Rico then clutched himself in pain, Kowalski became very dizzy as he sat up and Private looked like he was about to throw up. The virus was doing its job well and though they all had the same thing certain parts of it effected them more then the others. Clone Skipper was extremely tired from what Nigel had given him the night before, but it did nothing to help the coughing fits he kept getting. The mammal team were in similar shape. Marlene had coughing fits with pain spasms, Mort had a very bad fever, Maurice was nearly unable to move from pain and Julian in addition to everything else was having bouts of delirium, a side effect to the fact that he had already been sick when the virus got him.

Skipper: I'm sorry boys, but you have to wake up, Nigels missing!

Private: [shivering] I t-think Uncle Nigel can t-take care of himself, c-can´t he?

Clone Skipper: Do you really want to take the chance, soldier?

Kowalski: Private´s right, sir. Nigel is a trained Agent.

Skipper: Fine First Lieutenant you do have a point, but if he doesn't check in with us soon, we are going to have to move out!

The clone, who didn't know he was one, didn't understand why it was so important to him to find Nigel. He was worried about him of course, but Kowalski and Private were right, he would be fine. He somehow knew that the need to go and find him was strange and he didn't like feeling something strange like that. What could it be?

Unknown to him it was his creators sleeper programming that was making him feel strange. In a way deep down he knew that Nigels leaving was a threat to his mission.

Later, Private has turned on the Luna corns and Kowalski is drinking Nigels tea while writing on his clipboard. Rico is brushing his doll´s hair. Only Skipper seemed uneasy. He paced around, drank the herb tea, looked outside and fidgeted. Finally he stood up from where he sat at the table.

Skipper: Boys! Nigel has been gone for to long! We have to move out and find him!

He had just finished his sentence when Private keeled over. Skipper gasped.

Kowalski: Or not!

They all ran over to him. He was out cold!

Skipper: Kowalski! Medical exam!

This was the first time in a long time that Skipper had called him by name. Worry for Private was all over his face and in his voice.

Kowalski knelt next to Private. To see him shaking and panting heavily, as birds can't sweat, with his eyes half closed.

Kowalski: This doesn't look good, Skipper! Rico, give me some water and a cold, wet towel! Skipper, you have to help me carry Private to his bunk.

Rico slid into the bathroom to get what he was told. Skipper grabbed Private and helped Kowalski place him into his bunk. Rico came back with a glass of water and the towel. Kowalski folded the towel up a few times and places it on Private´s forehead, then covers him up with a blanket.

Skipper: Now what do we do?

Kowalski: I'm - whoa!

He nearly fell as he was hit with a bout of dizziness suddenly. Skipper gave him a sharp slap.

Kowalski: I needed that, I'm going to try again to make a cure for this thing. You guys try to get some of Nigels tea in him. The strong kind. It seems to be slowing its progression.

The two nodded wordlessly as Kowalski went for his lab still looking shaky. They were all thinking the same thing: Of course the youngest would be the most effected and in the most danger. They all can't stop the thoughts of fearing where it might lead to. Skipper also sent Rico to check on Julian, not a good report from there either.

Meanwhile in Blowholes base:

Skipper: Young Private! No!

He began to struggle his strength suddenly retuning along with a huge dose of adrenalin. He didn't know his body had so much of that!

Skipper: Can't . . . let Blowhole . . . win!

He pulled so hard that one of the shackles on his wings broke! Once one was free he was able to free the rest of his body. Skipper rubbed his wings and looks around. Then slid towards the door and tried the handle.

Skipper: Locked of course. Darn it! And there's no air vents in here either. Hmm.

He suddenly grinned getting an idea.

The super lobster guards outside the door were shocked to suddenly hear Skipper yelling: Alright! You win Blowhole! I can't take it anymore! Just make the torment stop!

Red One: [scurries to Blowhole] Doc! We did it! We finally broke him! 

Dr. Blowhole grinned evilly. He quickly rode his segway to Skippers room to find him laying in the middle of the floor curled up.

Dr. Blowhole: [chuckles] Well, well. The brave and strong Skipper has finally been broken? Not even Denmark could do that. A pretty good achievement I would say. [rides over to him]

Skipper grinned as he heard Blowhole ride up to him. He had to summon every ounce of energy he could muster, just to keep himself from laughing. He had his wings covering his face so the dolphin wouldn't see as he was pretty sure he would be reacting like this.

Skipper: [trying hard not to chuckle, manages low moan] I can't take it anymore . . . 

Dr. Blowhole: Ha! Ha-ha! I finally got you right where I want you! [leans down, hovering right above Skipper]

Suddenly Blowhole was sent backwards off his segway as Skipper lashed out. His wing getting him in the eye and one of his feet cracking the lens on his bionic eye badly. He then kicked himself up onto the dolphins back shouted 'Ho Ha!' and bolted for the door!

Dr. Blowhole: Ugh . . . MINIONS! STOP THAT PENGUIN!

A few lobsters surrounded Skipper, but The Penguin Leader fought them off. There weren't a lot so it was easy to get passed them, make it to the outside the door, slam and lock it.

Skipper: [yells] I hope you enjoy your stay guys!

He laughed as he belly slid down the hall as fast as he could as when he heard Blowhole blasting the door with the weapons on his segway. Skipper was glad that he messed up his bionic eye or that door would not have lasted to long. He then snuck out to the top of the mobile base when it surfaced for air, keeping himself hidden every way he could. It sure tested his stealth skills to the limit! When he got there he discovered that he was surrounded by water.

Skipper: OK I'm out, now where do I go? Which way is New York?

A sudden gust of wind got his attention so he looked up and jumped at the sight. It was a fully loaded helicopter with Nigel hanging out of the open side door!

Nigel: Hello there! Is there anyone in need of a rescue around here? [winks, grinning]

Skipper: [shocked] Nigel! How do you bloody do that?!

Nigel only grinned as he threw down a rope for Skipper to climb. Which he did. Skipper couldn't help but wonder who was driving the thing. When he got there he jumped when he saw that it was none other then the zoos vet?!

Skipper: W-what?! Did you brainwash him or something?! [points at vet]

Nigel: Nah, hes a buddy of mine and knew about you guys the whole time. Who do think kept Alice off your back before you met your human friends.

Skipper: Huh, that dose explain why he remembered that I don't like needles then put cream on me when I broke my wing that time.

The vet laughs: You judo chopped me in the neck when I went to get you to give you that shot, how could I forget?!

Nigel: I convinced him to take the job at the zoo when I got word Private was headed there way back. I figured it would be good to have an extra set of eyes there.

Skipper: Well played Nigel, well played. So, what are we going to do to my clone when we get back?

Nigel: How did you-?!

Skipper: Blowhole was making me watch everything. I got away by pretending that he broke me.

Nigel: Ah, he has surveillance built into him then. Huh Blowy is a clever one I'll give that. Well if you know all about him then you should know that he doesn't know hes a clone and dose have genuine affection for the team not unlike yourself so we may be able to use that somehow. Anyway we should get out of here before we have unwanted company.

They then flew off.

Skipper: If you don't mind, I think I want to rest a little before we get back to the zoo. I´m pretty tired. 

Nigel: Sure Thing. 

Skipper leaned back and closes his eyes, but while he was trying to rest, he thought about what Nigel said about his clone. How he seemed to have affection for his team. He was surprised and thought he had been faking it, after all he was only a clone of him and even a perfect one at that! Part of him didn't really want to have to fight his doppelganger, but part of him told him he had no choice. The clone was still a creation of Blowholes and the sick dolphin could make him do whatever he wanted. His team was practically dying and needed him, a strong, protective leader. That was when Skipper was struck with the stark reminder that they were sickened by the cone after Blowhole sickened him first! Could the clone hold the secret to the cure of the virus?!

Skipper: We have to keep him around long enough to see what he can do against the virus. Kowalski will figure it out! He always dose!

Skipper then forced himself to go to sleep so his thoughts wouldn't bother him anymore. Nigel knew he wouldn't admit it, but Skipper was as dead scared as he was.

Nigel: I'm going to take a little break too, if you don´t mind. 

Vet: Go ahead, I´ll notify you when we´re there.

Meanwhile Blowhole was ripping mad!

Blowhole: I cant believe that I let Skipper escape! Me! AAAA! [gets mad glint in eye] Well no matter, I know where hes headed! [evil grin] Lobsters! Get in here at once!

The lobsters all scurried over to see what their master wanted.

Blowhole: We´re going to the Central Park Zoo and finishing the job ourselves!

The two penguins got to New York well before the enemy that they know is right behind them.

Private was still lying in his bunk with his eyes closed.

Clone Skipper spoon feds him fish soup, but stopped when he heard a helicopter whirring above the zoo: What the deuce?

Skipper is woken up by Nigel, who strongly advises that he stay hidden until Blowhole shows up so The Team won't be to alarmed in their sickened state.

Vet: You have a very strange take on alarmed my friend. [grins at Nigel]

Skipper: [smirks] Its Nigel don't question it.

Nigel rubbed the back of his head grinning.

Vet: Yeah that's probably for the best.

Not to long after this was said did Clone Skipper belly slide up: What in the name of Patens bagpipes Nigel?!

Nigel: Hey Skipper! I just had something that I had to take care of.

Clone Skipper: Really and what might that be pre`tel?

Nigel: [thinking] Good question! Oh why didn't I think of something on the way here? Curse you brain! Uh great now I'm starting to sound like Kowalski!

Skipper was keeping low in the helicopter. He wasn't so sure if jumping out and confronting the clone yet is a good idea, as Nigel too thought.

Clone Skipper 'raised an eyebrow' at Nigel.

Nigel: I can't tell you what I had to do, Penguin MI6 stuff, you understand.

Clone Skipper tilted his head at him before clutching his head in pain. Blowhole had just remotely activated him, he was getting close.

Nigels eyes widened as he realized what's going on: Uh, Skipper, how about we go inside? [grabs his wing, pulls him into HQ]

Blowhole: [cackling evilly] You honestly thought you could beat me? Ha ha-ha! This time my plans will succeed!

As Nigel is pulling Clone Skipper back to HQ he grins as he realizes that he is trying to fight Blowhole off, even though he may not have really realized what he was doing yet. They go in through the fish tunnel, pass the crew in their bunks and straight into Kowalskis lab.

Nigel: OK Skipper, we are in a safe place now just try and focus on me here.

Clone Skipper nodded and tried to, but it hurt to focus on anything! Suddenly he heard the orders from Blowhole. What he was to do when this happened. Nigel knew something was going on as his eyes widened. When he gasped The Spy knew something else too.

Nigel: [thinking] He has remembered what he really is.

Clone Skipper: W-what? I d-don´t . . .

His shocked expression changed into a slightly sadder one.

Nigel: Don't worry we can figure something out.

Clone Skipper shook his head then suddenly took a swipe at him. After which he full on attacked him! He was as strong as the real Penguin Leader and full of anger, Nigel can tell. He can also tell that he wasn't in control of what he was doing, the programing was. Nigel goes defensive, but didn't want to hurt him. Nigel tackles the clone and pins him down!

Private charged by the noise runs in though he looks shaky: What´s going on here? Uncle Nigel, why are you attacking Skipper?!

Nigel: [grunts] He´s a clone!

Kowalski: What?!

Rico gasped. Clone Skipper then kicked Nigel in the belly making him go flying a bit. The wind was knocked out of him upon landing.

Clone Skipper rolled onto his feet and stared at the other three with a strange look on his face: Run!

Nigel wheezed where he landed.

Kowalski: What's going on?!

Clone Skipper charged at them. The three try to run, but in their weakened state they don't get far. The 'fight' does not last long. 

Private: [screams] Help! 

Skipper, the real Skipper, suddenly fell through the hatch.

Skipper: Not to worry Private, your leader has arrived!

Clone Skipper stopped attacking the boys and snapped around. His face went from angry to amazed to enraged. 

Clone Skipper: Its true! I am only a shadow! 

Skipper, to the others surprise, jumped a bit. Then he was attacked, though he was ready for it. Clone Skipper slid towards him fast and in last moment jumped up and tried to punch Skipper. Skipper dodged the attack and grabbed the others outstretched wing, flipping him over. Clone Skipper cried out, though in more fury then pain and kicks Skippers legs, making him fall over. Skipper then started wrestling with Clone Skipper.

Private: Skipper!

Nigel stumbled out of the lab his belly still hurting, but it was more because he tripped over something of Kowalskis. 

Nigel: We should get out of here! 

Private: But we can't leave Skipper! 

Nigel: They need room and Blowhole is on his way, given your condition it would be unwise that you should be here when he arrives. I mean you three have to support each just to remain standing!

This it true, they are all leaning on each other to keep up right. 

Kowalski: Wise are you Nigel. I suggest the fish tunnel!

Private: But if Skippers fighting with the fake Skipper, shouldn't we in the meantime try to stop Blowhole? I mean, if Skippers distracted by the clone, Blowhole might use that as his advantage.

Nigel grinned despite the situation: Skipper trained you well nephew-

The words were barely out of him when the fish tunnel springs open and the penguins who were not currently fighting with a clone are sucked through it. They landed in a air tight enclosure in front of their mammal arch enemy. The only reason there was air in this containment until was the vacuum was sucking it into them, for the moment anyway.

Kowalski: W-what?! 

Nigel: [jumps up] Blowhole! 

Private looked scared.

Blowhole: You! [points at Nigel] You must have been the one who got Skipper away from my base!

Nigel: Ah, my reputation proceeds me! [bows like showmen]

Blowhole glared. Nigel smirked at him with cocky swagger.

Meanwhile:

Skipper: Wow, so this is what its like to battle me! [grinning]

Clone Skipper: Only a real thing could get away with saying something like that!

The clone then round housed his counterpart to the floor. Skipper landed holding his side as he hissed in pain. He jumped when the clone picked up a hammer from the floor.

Skipper: Wait! I wouldn't do anything like that, threaten Ring Tail with it sure, but I wouldn't really do it!

Clone Skipper faltered knowing this to be true, but at the same time this knowledge angered him: Well I'm plainly not you! [raise hammer, shouts] I'm only a shadow!

Skippers eyes went big then the clones did just before they both heard the infamous laugh of Dr. Blowhole coming from outside. The twin penguins quickly looked around the main room of the base and saw that they are alone.

Both: The boys! Nigel!

The boys and Nigel were still in the air tight chamber, the difference this time is that Blowhole had turned off the vacuum and those in the chamber are holding their breath. The evil dolphin was finding their suffering most amusing. The sicker penguins were having trouble holding their breath, as it was causing them to slowly to have coughing fits. They aren't going last much longer.

Blowhole: Yeah, this is more fun then watching from a distance! [insane laugh]

Skipper: Man! You really have gone off the deep end! Total wack-a-do!

Blowhole: Well well, there you are. Destroyed, your clone I see. I knew he had some imperfections. [gestures at others] Thinking that you can save them? [smirk]

Skipper: Well, well, well, underestimating me Flippy? Bad move!

Blowhole: Well, well, well, well lets do this!

The other penguins faces all went into their wings at the exchanges.

Them: [thinking] Really guys? Really?

Skipper then went at Dr. Blowhole and the two begin to exchange blows, though until Skipper knocks Blowhole off his segway most of them were laser blasts from the scooter device. Skipper then knocked it away so the dolphin wouldn't be able to climb back onto it and being that his robotic eye was damaged before he wouldn't be able to remotely summon it.

The captured then jump as they heard a smash behind them, then feel fresh air rush in. They spin about and there's Skipper standing there holding a now mangled hammer. Dr. Blowhole was to distracted to notice just then. What strikes them is that he doesn't put the hammer on his shoulder with cocky swagger, but leans on it a bit. Though the cocky swagger is of course ever present.

Skipper: Bug out boys and Spy Guy, I have a score to settle!

The Team saluted as Nigel grinned.

Right before they do as Skipper said Private says: Oh you are so getting a group hug later.

Skipper gave a nod at that.

Suddenly, Blowhole: What?! There's still two of them?!

The Skipper that was holding the hammer sharply signaled The Team and Nigel off, they go, then that Skipper joined the first.

Blowhole was growing angrier with each passing second, he got louder and louder as he spoke: My own creation? Turns on me?! Me! The greatest non-human scientist of all time!

Skipper: [glaring, shouts] First Lieutenant Kowalski is the greatest non-human scientist of all time!

As he spoke he reached for something that's in his feathers. His counterpart sees this.

Skipper: Clone Captain don't! [drops hammer in surprise]

But he doesn't listen as he swiftly draws the grappling gun and as if in slow motion passes it to Skipper, the real Skipper.

In his extreme anger Blowhole used his bionic eye to fire on his formally lovely clone. The blast was strong enough to send them both flying, Clone Skipper because it hits him into the destroyed containment unit directly behind him and Blowhole because some of it blew apart from the earlier damage.

Skipper, the real Skipper, then used the grappling gun to tie Blowhole up before he can recover. When he started screeching Skipper went and got a tie strap and tied his mouth shut. He gave the now helpless dolphin a hateful glare, which is returned by a defiant look, before he goes to his clone. The others were already there, they aren't sure who is who, though they were sad either way.

Skipper: Its the clone me laying there to let you guys know.

He cleared his throat to keep his voice from cracking, then barks: Kowalski analysis!

Because he left his rank off they knew for a fact that it was the original Skipper.

Kowalski: [coughing fit, wheezy] I already did and its no good Skipper. That [flinches from sudden pain] laser blast has made him unstable.

Private: [suddenly dizzy, sits down] Which means?

Kowalski: Hes not going to last long. [looks down, coughs]

Rico though looks like hes about to faint from the sickness gasps: What? Hes going-

He then pantomimed something dying. Kowalski nodded sadly.

Nigel: Why is it whenever Rico pantomimes it has to do with death?! Its creepy!

Clone Skipper laughed: That may be Special Agent, but at the moment it is rather apt.

Skipper: But we need him! [clears throat] He probably holds the cure to your sickness boys! We got to do something!

Clone Skipper shook his head: No, I don't. Not exactly as I am an imperfect clone. The whole time I was with your team Real Skipper I really thought that I was you. Even when Blowhole activated me for a report the fact that I was a clone wasn't realized it was just confusing when he mentioned it. [a long pause] So this is how it ends huh? Eh, who would want to live a phony life? Its not like I could ever compare to the real thing anyway.

He grinned at Skipper before energy started to release from him and float upwards and outwards.

Kowalski: Its him reacting to the lasers energy.

Skipper sat down next to his clone with a sad look on his face.

Clone Skipper was surprised to see him like that: What? Why do you look like that? I was never real, not once, perhaps I made myself forget that before I met your team.

Skipper: [shakes his head] You have a real affection for our team, that makes you real enough for me. Don't forget I saw everything, every encounter you had with them. It was also different from how I interact with them, so that makes you unique and again real enough for me. Your own self if in a borrowed form.

Clone Skipper grinned at that as the energy release rate increased. He went back to the situation at hand in classic Skipper style a moment later though.

Clone Skipper: Because your a carrier of the sickness that you and some of the others have and are a real thing, you actually have the cure in your blood stream. [Skipper flinches] Yeah, your going to have to stare down our shared fear of needles for the team and friends there of.

Nigel: I should have known! With both the vet and Kowalski working on it, it will be done with time to spare!

Kowalski: The vet? As in our vet?

Nigel: I'll explain later. [grins]

Clone Skipper: [snorts] I don't even want to know.

Skipper grinned in a 'I don't blame you' sort of way. Then jumped when his clones energy out put increased for the final time.

Clone Skipper: I do have one quick question, not that I'm scared, but what happens when a fake dies? Where am I going to go if anywhere?

The others were shocked by the sudden question Skipper though seemed like he saw it coming.

Skipper: Your going to go to The Great Antarctic In The Sky just like me, just much sooner. Make sure to take care of Manfredi and Johnson for me until I get there alright? [small grin]

Clone Skipper laughed one more time: Different we may be in some little way I'm still a good replica at the end and Rodger that Skipper. [salutes]

Right after that he faded into millions of tiny fragments and floated away on a breeze, The Team Plus One saluted them until they were out of sight.

Sadly it was the same case for Dr. Blowhole when they went to go get him.

By the end of the day Skipper had gone under the needle to have his blood drawn and the serum for the sickness was being created by Kowalski and the Vet. Skipper was also treated by Shawna for the bruised ribs he had received from his fight from his not so evil twin. He also made sure to check on Julian who was now in an incubator in the vet station, he was the first one to get his cure shot at around noon the next day the vets working for the entire night. Kowalski had passed out at around midnight. He and Private were the next to get shots then Mort, Rico, Marlene and Maurice. Then it went to any one who had even the slightest symptoms.

Skipper grinned at the outcome before looking horrified: HOOVER DAM!

Nigel: Whats wrong Skipper?!

Skipper: While I was captured by Blowhole he mentioned something he called Super Giant Super Weapon Of Doom!

Nigel: He said super twice?

Skipper: You bet he did! I never figured out what said weapon was-

He suddenly noticed Kowalski was running around with a power reading device in one wing and some kind of power absorber in the other. He was, at the moment, using said devices on the other two after using them on himself. He seemed very excited about something

Skipper: What in the name of candied yams are you doing Kowalski?

Kowalski: I think that I figured something out! [uses devices on Skipper and Nigel] I'm going to need a feather from you though Skipper.

Skipper: Uh- [blank stare]

Kowalskis keen eyes noticed one of Skippers feathers fall off of its own accord: Perfect timing! You best get ready for a molting cycle soon!

He grabbed the feather then ran off without another word.

Nigel: What the heck was that?!

Skipper snorted like most of them did when they heard that phrase or its present tense version: At this point I'm not going to even question it.

After everyone was sure that Blowholes sickness was eradicated Kowalski locked himself in his lab for a few days, only coming out when Skipper ordered him to. Nigel came around a lot more then normal as he wanted to be there there for the unveiling of what ever it was that Kowalski was planning. They had given up on waiting for the aforementioned to happen for the day in favor of a game of cards when suddenly there was a power surge and all the power in HQ save for Kowalskis lab suddenly went off. The Team Plus Nigel had enough time to blink before their Anti-Matter Fusion Reactor Core reset itself and turned the power back on. Barely a second went by before they all dashed to Kowalskis lab, worried that he'd finely pushed his luck to far.

Kowalski: [mad scientist laugh] ITS ALIVE! ALIVE! [mad scientist laugh]

The rest of the penguin just stared at Kowalski in amazement of the cliche and seemingly random outburst. He looked over at them as he knew they would be there because of the short power outage.

Kowalski: I always wanted to say that!

He laughed as Skippers face went into his wing. Private laughed while Nigel gave an amused head shake.

Rico rolled his eyes: Aye aye aye! [grins]

Kowalski only shrugged at them still grinning.

Skipper: Kowalski you didn't make another cube shaped demon did you?

Kowalski: Of course not Skipper.

Nigel: Cube shaped demon?

Private: You don't wanna know.

Nigel: Yeah, I probably do not.

Skipper: [quirks nonexistent eyebrow] So whats alive in here then?

Kowalski signaled everyone over: I was thinking how Skippers clone reverted to energy and got to thinking perhaps because we were so close some of it got trapped in our feathers and if so perhaps I could use it.

Private: Use it for what?

Kowalski: To make this story have a happy ending with a twist!

With a flourish he pulled the cover off of a really complicated looking device that contained easily recognized spare parts for their Anti-Matter Fusion Reactor Core, including a couple of Anti-Matter Rods. There was also the power absorption device that Kowalski had used on the lot of them hooked in and set on reverse.

Kowalski: Sadly there wasn't enough energy to restore him fully and he will have to stay in a special containment unit until I get him completely stabilized, but here he is. Alive!

They stopped walking along Kowalskis new gadget to a chamber at the end. In said chamber there was a miniature Skipper!

Private: Kowalski, is that?!

Kowalski: Indeed it is Private and he remembers everything that happened too. Which I didn't see coming. [shrugs grinning]

Skipper stared at Kowalski like the others in amazement. They wanted to ask how he did it especially considering he had lost the hex-boson-particle from back when they had cloned and re-cloned (oh so many times) Dode The Dodo, but they knew they wouldn't understand it if they did.

Skipper: [thinking] Come to think of it, how did Blowhole clone me in the first place? [speaking] So you sure that he remembers everything Kowalski?

Kowalski nodded: I gave him a quiz.

Skipper: Good work. [turns to his tiny clone] I have a question for you.

Tiny Clone Skipper: OK, but if you call me 'Mini Me' I will get one of the others to slap you!

Skipper snorted: Fair enough is suppose. Do you know what Blowholes Super Giant Super Weapon Of Doom is?

Tiny Clone Skipper: There's not one. He was either trying to freak you out or he was referring to me as in I was his super giant plan that was going to bring doom.

Skipper: Oh good! That's a relief.

Tiny Clone Skipper: He really said 'Super' twice?

Skipper: Yeah, I don't get him either.

**The End**

_~Authors Note: This was a co-write of mine & The Sky Spirits Talent Show. Whose idea it was to not have Clone Skipper die, so I had him die, but not have it be permanent. Also for those who are gamers, yes the death scene was inspired by Rikus Replicas death scene from Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories. Its one of my favorite fight/scenes in that whole game. As for the main idea, I was in a really weird/dark mood when I came up with it. I don't even know where it came from, but anyway I hoped you liked it. Comment away, just don't be mean.~_

_Over & Out_


End file.
